


A Knight from the Songs

by orphan_account



Series: Her True Knight [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Sansa stark and Podrick Payne fell in love.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Series: Her True Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Memory

Podrick Payne would not tell a soul. But he had fallen. Head over heels for someone. Someone he could never have.

His master's wife. He still remembered the first time he saw her. She was in the throne room and the King commanded her to kiss his blade. 

_No Lady should ever have to do that!_

Lady Sansa's eyes were sad. Her red hair falling around her shoulders like rivers of fire.

He didn't know until that night that fire could also be green. 

He didn't pay much attention to her until one day. He was singing a song in the gardens. Jenny of oldstones to be precise.

"You have a very nice voice."

Podrick didn't know what to say. He felt his face become bright red and mumbled out a thank you. She smiled at him

"I don't think I've seen you here before. What is your name."

"Podrick, milady."

"Podrick?"

He whispered the next bit

"Payne."

She froze for a second before she stood up

"You should sing more often. I'm Sansa. Excuse me."

He could tell that she was shaken by his last name. If he had a choice he wouldn't be a Payne. His cousin had down to much damage as the king's justice.

He watched her from a distance from that point onward.

She would sit in the garden praying. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. He wasn't sure what it would have been if he had.

But it never came to that as he never did. Soon after she married lord Tyrion and he was resolved that she would be happy with him. After all, lord Tyrion was kind. 

But then the Royal wedding happened.

He had felt angry when the king had poured the wine over lord Tyrion's head and at the dwarf show. No one deserved to be treated like that.

Then the king started to choke. Podrick among many others got up. But it seemed that only he noticed Lady Sansa being whisked away by a fool. Good. She should get away from this hell hole. 

When lord Tyrion was arrested for the murder which Pod knew he didnt commit pod feared what they would do to him. Would they say he helped. 

It turned out what they wanted him for is to lie about the murder. To accuse Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion of the murder. He wouldn't do it.

He would not betray the man who had been so kind with him. The man off whom he had previously saved the life of. 

He would not betray her. She was kind and had been beaten and taken the fallout of crimes she hadn't done. He didn't want her to take the fall for another one. One that would this time get her killed.

And so after lord tyrion escaped they Ser Jaime sent him to squire for Brienne. He never told her the real reason he was so admit on following her. Yes he was going to keep his promise to squire for her but even more so, it was a chance to see Lady Sansa again. 

And so here he was. Making camp for him, Brienne and Sansa.


	2. Sleep

Podrick was on duty when she had woken from her nightmare. She sat up and looked around, breathing deeply

"Are you okay, my Lady?"

She calmed her breathing

"Just a night terror."

He looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to. She looked around. Brienne was snoring a little ways away from her and Podrick was sitting on the other side. She had asked them not to make a fire. She sat up and looked into the darkness. Trying to distract her mind from the night terror

_ She was running. She couldn't see what was behind her but she knew she had to run. She tripped and fell and heard a breath on her neck _

_ "Hello Sansa." _

_ She tried to scream but he held a hand over her mouth _

_ "No no no sansa. Don't scream." _

_ She felt him tearing her dress _

She closed her eyes and forced the dream away. She opened her eyes and looked over at Podrick

"I remember you."

He turned to her surprised

"My lady?"

She smiled

"Please call me Sansa." They both paused for a second, "The gardens of the red keep. You were singing."

They both paused 

"I remember you too." Sansa turned to him surprised "I remember us briefly talking to each other."

They then sat in a comfortable silence

"What was the song you sang."

"Jenny of oldstones."

Sansa thaught about what she wanted to ask

"Could you sing a little of it."

In the dark she heard a pause before his voice quietly sang out

_ "High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names _

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave." _

Sansa smiled as he sang

"Thank you. You really do have lovely voice."

"Thank you, m-Sansa."

She smiled softly at him. She decided she could trust Podrick. He seemed like a honest sweet person.

_ But littlefinger had seemed that way to. _

She pushed that thought away. 

"I'm going to try to get somemore sleep. Thank you for the song however."

She ould just she his sweet smile through the dark.

"Your welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the update to this. I know I havent updated this in little over a month. But I got side tracked with another fan fiction.   
> For those who are wondering I'm going to be trying to write this and falling at the same time. I'm hoping to update each one every other week.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
